disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the (former) main antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero, reforms at the end) of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb and the (former) arch-nemesis of Perry the Platypus, as well as a recurring character in Milo Murphy's Law. A routinely bumbling, incompetent and forgetful mad scientist, Doofenshmirtz is the primary villain of the series and the mastermind behind the B-Plot of each episode. He reformed himself at the end of the show. Background Doofenshmirtz is a 47-year-old mad scientist hailing from the village of Gimmelshtump, in the country of Drusselstein. He suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, to the point where it could be abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, briefly disowned him, forced him to wear dresses or act as a lawn gnome, and frequently restricted him from doing even the smallest things and favored his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz very much. Heinz also had to deal with many bullies, had no real friends, except for a balloon with a face painted on it, had issues with his body (a high squeaky voice and inability to grow facial hair), and generally failed embarrassingly at nearly everything he attempted. (The exceptions being cup stacking and, for a short time, shadow puppetry). His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearted. Because of his dismay, he built a robot to destroy love, which landed in the hands of Phineas and Ferb. Somehow he managed to woo and win the hand of Charlene and had one daughter with her before it fell apart and they divorced eventually. Due to the hardships adding up, he aspired to turn towards evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Development When Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire were working on the Nickelodeon animated series Rocko's Modern Life, they always had two things in episodes they worked on: a song or a musical number and an action/chase scene. When they created Phineas and Ferb, they wanted to incorporate this trait into that series too.They used a platypus secret agent to do so due to the animal's interesting appearance and wanted to have a continuous nemesis for him that the viewers could get to know. They choose one named "Dr. Meddleshmirtz;" Meddleshmirtz was a prototype for Doofenshmirtz and carried a majority of his traits. His name eventually was changed to "Doofenshmirtz." Every main character in the series was designed to incorporate geometric shapes in reminiscence of Tex Avery's graphic style from his Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies as well as the cartoons he worked on at MGM cartoons; Doofenshmirtz himself appearing to use that of an oval. They were as well meant to be drawn very simple so that the child viewers could draw them easily themselves. Each one was designed to be recognizable from a distance or, as Povenmire notes as a reference to Matt Groening and The Simpsons by silhouette. Personality Doofenshmirtz is portrayed as a scientific genius but an utterly, incompetent schemer. He is a self-proclaimed, evil mad scientist who despises almost everything around him, including pelicans, ear hair and such obscure things such as musical instruments starting with the letter "B", and otherwise taking unnecessarily large amounts of effort to accomplish menial tasks, finding the simpler ways to be too much of a bother, as he once tried to take Big Ben instead of just go out and buy a wall clock. Doofenshmirtz treats his nemesis Perry the Platypus as his best friend, and is often concerned for Perry when he does not arrive at the scene of his next scheme, hesitating to execute his plans and fearing for where Perry has gone - though he notes that he "hopes something terrible has happened to him." Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry has also been used to his advantage, as he once replaced Perry as his nemesis with a secret agent panda bear to cause depression in Perry, causing a distraction from his actual plot to freeze agents to use as a giant chess set. When Perry is re-assigned by the Agency to a higher-leveled threat, The Regurgitator, leaving Doofenshmirtz classified as a low-level threat who would be dealt with by a secret agent snail, Doofenshmirtz himself took up an internship with the new villain to assist him in ultimately defeating the new threat and keeping Perry as his nemesis. He is currently the 2nd fastest cup stacker in the world (only to Candace Flynn). He is also always beaten by a baking soda volcano. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, stupid, eccentric and generally clueless. This cluelessness is showed particularly in "Bullseye", when he is seen with Rodney discussing Lawrence's first performance, with Rodney stating "I thought no one was more clueless at evil than you", and Heinz saying, "I know." His usual lair is an office building that he apparently owns, though he's worked from other locations when necessary for his plans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to quite enjoy musical numbers, and has performed songs about "impressing his professor" and how he hates his brother among other subjects. Though his plans are frequently clueless at best and his doctorate was purchased off the internet, some of his inventions (almost always suffixed with "-inator") have been fairly impressive. History Doofenshmirtz was originally the main villain on Phineas and Ferb. In the summer that took place directly before Milo Murphy's Law, Doofenshmirtz had been an evil scientist and owner of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He wasn't so much evil in the traditional sense, rather he tended to be overly dramatic, eccentric, and generally clueless. He would constantly attempt to become ruler of 'the entire Tri-State Area', but all of his plans more or less end up being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. As of the Phineas and Ferb episode Last Day of Summer, Doofenshmirtz has given up evil and sworn to become a good guy. Recent Events In "Missing Milo", Professor Time was brought up in conversation in 2175 and is revealed to be the person to invent time-travel. Milo commented that, whoever he was, he'd probably changed his name to 'Professor Time' for branding purposes. In "Fungus Among Us", during the Pistachions' second takeover of the Earth, Cavendish, Dakota, Milo, Diogee, and Orton go to 9297 Polly Parkway in an attempt to find Professor Time, only to find his former self as Doofenshmirtz. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", it is confirmed that fifteen years later, Doofenshmirtz will invent time travel and change his name to Professor Time for branding purposes. Doofenshmirtz travels with Orton Mahlson, Balthazar Cavendish, and Vinnie Dakota in an attempt to retrieve his favorite orange soda and to stop the Pistachion invasion before it starts. Professor Time himself appears at the end of the episode after Doof remembers to read Orton's memoirs. The Professor and Orton then travel back to 1955 to destroy Derek before he can implement his fifty-year plan of replacing humankind with plants wearing rubber masks, thereby restoring the original timeline. In "Snow Way Out", Doofenshmirtz catches up to Milo on his way to school to give him his lunch, only to find out that the lunch actually belongs to Sara. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", Doofenshmirtz tells Diogee about the time he'd met a dog that reminded him of Diogee. In his flashback of the previous Summer, it is revealed that it was Diogee. In "Game Night", Doofenshmirtz falls through the ceiling in a bathtub, interrupting the board game. He greets everybody before falling through the floor. In "Pace Makes Waste", Doofenshmirtz calls Martin on his cellphone to ask if the lemonade in the refrigerator is actually shampoo. In "Doof's Day Out", Doofenshmirtz finally agrees to leave the house for a day. He goes on a field trip to the science museum with Milo and co., gets driven to an animal shelter by Brigette, and visits a power plant with Martin, but causes major problems everywhere he goes. He finds out later that the problem's he'd caused had worked out for the best, and even receives an award. In "Disco Do-Over", Doofenshmirtz judges the skating competition that Martin and Brigette entered. In "The Ticking Clock", he uses his latest inator to try and do good by removing gum from the pavement, but inadvertently breaks many things in town. Eventually, however, his inator manages to help foil Victor Verliezer's latest money-making scheme. In "Milo's Shadow", Doofenshmirtz wants to learn how to better deal with misfortune, so he decides to follow Milo through his school day. He tries to help solve a number of different problems using his Inators but instead causes entirely new problems. In "Sick Day", Doofenshmirtz makes himself a hero persona under the name of 'Do-gooder Doof' and spends the day trying to do good deeds alongside Perry under the assumption that they were saving the city together. After finding out Perry was only there to prevent him from destroying everything, Doofenshmirtz decides they're through. In "Spy Little Sister!", Doofenshmirtz is responsible to judge the "Build a Bot" science fair at Jefferson County Middle School. He is also questioned by Savannah and Melissa about his Turn Evil Inanimate Objects Evil-inator. In "''Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Doofenshmirtz is seen outside a pastry shop playing some kind of card game with Perry the Platypus. He is shown to lose this game too, therefore giving Perry an angry look. In "Now I Am a Murphy", Doofenshmirtz takes a trip to the art museum with Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, and Grandma Murphy. He later pulls out an Inator and causes all of the museum's art to come animated. In "Abducting Murphy's Law" Doof was showing Milo and his Friends his latest inators and realized Milo was replaced with a robot. He spends the day helping Milo friends find milo before meeting Dakota. In "The Goulash Legacy", Doof rebuilds his robot assistant, Norm. Milo, Melissa, and Zack confront him and he shows them some of his Inators. This later results into an incidents where Brigette's pot of goulash is switched with a chicken and everyone's hands (except Doof) are turned into feet and they all are spun around in a small hurricane, only for Doof to stop this hurricane. He later looks in shock as The World's Greatest Goulash is born. Physical appearance Doofenshmirtz is 6 feet, 2 inches tall and very slender, but he slouches, which causes him to appear shorter. As a youth he was considerably short for his age. His limbs and fingers are bony and gangly. His legs are usually bent when he stands and walks, and he has a noticeable hunchback. Heinz's usual apparel is a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, under a long, thin white lab coat. With that he wears long gray or dark green slacks, and black shoes, and more recently, his shoes seem to have a small heel. He has a tattoo of the word evil in purple ink with a pointed tail coming from the L on his left bicep. When hit with the beam for his Ugly-inator, a device with makes anything the beam hits horribly ugly, he remains the same. He and his 2nd dimension self-consider themselves handsome. When Doofenshmirtz drank the cutonium, his height dropped down to around 2 feet, with larger, bluish-purple sparkling eyes, rounder face, normal nose, and shorter hair with a pair of smaller feet pajama-like pants with smaller black shirt and white lab coat with a pinkish-purple aura emitting from him, while also having a higher and slightly squeakier voice like a baby, as to looking much like a baby. Heinz resembles a monster called Der Kinderlumper, as they both have a broom-like nose and a crooked neck. Professor Time As Professor Time, Doofenshmirtz wears a long, dark purple tailcoat with a bright purple bow-tie over a purple and yellow dress shirt. His tailcoat has light yellow cuffs that match the yellow on his shirt, and he wears a pair of pants that are striped vertically with shades of purple. His outfit is worn with a matching purple top hat that has a yellow band, worn with a pair of purple and grey goggles. He also wears a metal backpack with three lightbulb-like attachments on the top. Do-Gooder Doof As Do-Gooder Doof, Doof wears a yellow bodysuit covered in orange feathers around the collar, wrists, and hips. He wears two orange and purple boots. He also wears a dark purple cape. On the chest, a light orange ovel with the head of a chicken can be seen. Abilities * '''Durability': Doof is pretty durable for a man he shown to survive many of his Inators exploding. * Omnifabrication: like Phineas and Ferb his are surpassing to them when he creates lots of scientific inators. * Science Knowledge: he has a great knowledge of science in making time travel, dimension, travel and every inator he ever made in both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. * Lock-Picking: in Phineas and Ferb He can undo the workings of a lock no matter how complex the lock may be. * 'Platypus Gurgle Understanding: '''Doof has shown that he can understand Perry the Platypus's gurgles. However, he can't fully understand the sounds and sometimes says something completely different. Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb Doofenshmirtz's goal in life is to "take over the entire tri-state area" and attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix (as a child, he invented a machine simply called the "Inator"). In nearly every episode of the series, Doofenshmirtz has an evil scheme or invention that he explains about through the means of a "back story" from his youth. Despite the true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Throughout the series, the back stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood growing up in the fictional village Gimmelshtump, Druelselstein. Doofenshmirtz usually monologs and displays acts of "cartoonish" physical violence towards his frenemy Perry, a skilled anthropomorphic platypus secret agent who disguises himself as the mindless pet of the series main characters. Doofenshmirtz appears in several merchandise pieces based on the series, particularly the book series and the video games. Though Doofenshmirtz usually fails on almost all of his schemes throughout the series (due to either his incompetence or Perry's intervention), there were a few times when he actually succeeded without Perry trying to stop him. For instance, when trying to put a good party for Vanessa's 16th birthday, since he always failed on giving her a good birthday party all her life, he used this as another attempt to kill Perry by launching him with a giant firecracker during the ceremonies. Though Doofenshmirtz fails to defeat Perry while getting himself tied up to the launching firecracker (though he survives), the launch left a great impression for all of Vanessa's arriving friends, who find the party to be extremely cool. Touched by this, Vanessa happily thanks her father of getting one party right for her. After, Doofenshmirtz thanks Perry for helping him out. In spite of Doofenshmirtz's reputation as a villain, he will tend to play as the hero whenever it either benefits him the most or if he doesn't have a choice, such as being good for his daughter or adopting stray cats. In "Last Day of Summer", upon learning that Vanessa is hoping to have an internship at O.W.C.A, he is also told by her that he is terrible at being evil, and that the only thing motivating him are what happened in the past and not what comes from the heart. Convinced that he can be better at doing good, he decides to give up his evil ways to save the world from the effects of the Do-Over-Inator, and to allow Vanessa to go for O.W.C.A's job opening. In "The O.W.C.A Files", he was able to become an agent for O.W.C.A because he is considered to be an ocelot after being raised by a family of ocelots. A notable contribution he did for the agency was aiding Perry and the rookie agents stopping Professor Parenthesis from taking full control of the agency and the rest of the agents, and conquering the world in a revenge on Major Francis Monogram. In "Act Your Age", he is shown to be a good friend of Major Monogram, Perry, Carl, and the rest of O.W.C.A, although Perry will still come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated whenever he accidentally sets off the evil alarm. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Heinz is a recurring character in the animated/live-action talk show talking about evil stuff in one episode, but Isabella turned the TV off. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Heinz is a major character in the Disney Channel Original Movie and meets his Alternative self, who he noted that his 2nd dimension self has a large scar on his eye. He is later tied up with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Agent P. Milo Murphy's Law Heinz has made some appearances in this series so far, including one in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". In "Fungus Among Us", the predecessor to "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" in the story arc, Milo Murphy refers to him as "Professor Time". At the end of the episode, Milo, Diogee, Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota, and Orton Mahlson enter Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, only to end up in Doofenshmirtz's "pizza delivery guy" trap. Trivia * In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's last name is Meddleshmirtz. While no reason has been given for the change, it may be due to resembling the medical term Mittelshmirtz, meaning "menstrual pain of the mid-cycle" (Literally, "middle pain"). * Doofenshmirtz rarely met or interacted with any of the other main characters of the show. * The literal translation of his name is "home ruler" (Heinz) "stupids pain" (Doof (stupid) + en (plural) + shmirtz (pain). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as well as Whale. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Emperor Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" or Snoopy from Peanuts comic strips: whenever Snoopy imagines battling the Red Baron, he is always defeated and cries out, "Curse you, Red Baron!" * He wears a grind guard at night to keep him from grinding his teeth. * He has a sockpuppet whom he named Mr. Tomato. * In earlier episodes, Doof's voice was a little lower. This is especially noticeable in "This Is Your Backstory", when Doof starts to retell the lawn gnome story, and then the original narration from the episode is used. * A running gag on the show is that because he wears a white lab coat, Doofenshmirtz is often mistaken for a pharmacist. * It is hinted he takes arts and crafts classes. * He has been shown to own a variety of trucks for transporting Inators. * Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also, he was once able to throw a normal cardboard party hat into a steel pole and it made a hole and got stuck there. * Only five times has Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly: In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", in "Hail Doofania!", was shown in the flashback where Perry the Platypus falls down in a sandpaper factory, allowing him to escape, in "That Sinking Feeling" Perry is unable to stop him since there is no steering mechanism on the lighthouse, in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" where he lands on the soft pillow after Perry drops him and in Picture This, when Perry teleported his Mimeinator to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, with Doofenshmirtz merrily saying "Sure, why not. "Also in the episode "Leave the Busting to Us!", he shows a chart that tells how many successful attacks he had made to Perry and vice versa. * He is lactose intolerant. * He has said himself that he gets motion sickness. * Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. * He receives a large alimony check every month. * He wore braces as a teenager, perhaps to solve the grinding of his teeth. * He often mangles common phrases, such as "Dos vedanya! That's two vedanyas." or "As they say in China, Arrivederci!". Which means that he has a "peculiar humor sense" as seen in "Spot the Diff" when he said, "I changed it from cowabunga to cowaburger". (before changing "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * In "Swiss Family Phineas", one of his shoes is lost, and in the next episode, "Hide and Seek", his shoes that he is wearing are slightly different with a small heel instead of being flat like his others, suggesting he had to purchase another pair to make up for the loss. * The reason he never got a doctorate is because his teacher failed him out of Evil 101, his major. * Heinz states that neither of his parents showed up at his birth. However, he states that his family was a proud family, suggesting that he was always an outcast in his own family in spite of their pride. This is further evidenced when he claims his parents always liked his brother Roger better than him. * Heinz may not be able to swim, as evidenced by the water wings that appeared when he removed his lab coat, and gets seasick, possibly because his mother never let him swim in public pools. Though when Perry toppled him in his giant washing machine, he appeared to be swimming without water wings as he was in his undershirt and in boxers. * Heinz has an "Evil" tattoo on his left upper arm. * His computer password was "Doofalicious." However, he may have changed it due to the fact that Perry the Platypus was able to figure it out. * He plays chess and lied (though it was believable) about having a travelers' chess board in his bag. * He uses a retainer. * He holds/uses his mouse in his left hand, showing that he is most likely left-handed, but kicks right-footed as seen while playing kickball. He also plays the guitar right-handed, as seen during numerous songs. Given his skill with his hands, it's likely that he's ambidextrous. * He was the "geek" of his class and marginalized because he liked magic like "Luismi" the character of the Spanish series "Compañeros" (1998-2002). * He may have to use reading glasses. * He has been seen arrested once. * He has to do 200 hours of community service, possibly after being caught in "Vanessassary Roughness" * He hangs out with other aquatic mammals besides Perry. * So far he has not made an appearance (nor even a cameo/voice cameo) in only an episode: "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". * He has a habit of pushing buttons. * Doof is the German word for "stupid" or "idiot". Major Monogram made fun of it. * He has often said "Dummkopf", a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". The actual meaning is "fool", thus he is scolding himself for acting foolish whenever he says that word. * Schmerz ( pronounced Shmertz) is a German word which means pain, ache, grief, or sorrow which basically describes Doofenshmirtz's childhood. * He built the Flat-a-Platinator to get rid of Perry the Platypus. * In "Crack That Whip", he says that he is unable to grow facial hair, but he is shown with a goatee in "Unfair Science Fair" and beard in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" but when he became a poet he had a beard and when he wanted to click a pop-up ad in "Tour de Ferb", he had whiskers. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacted with Phineas and Ferb for first time in a dream (Wizard of Odd). * Doofenshmirtz interacts with Isabella three times. * Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford twice. * Doofenshmirtz interacts with Candace 4 times. * Doofenshmirtz keeps a teddy bear in his lab-coat. * Doofenshmirtz doesn't play and hates golf. Despite this, he has golf clubs. * Doofenshmirtz plans what he's going to say to Perry before hand. * If Doofenshmirtz were to be captured & arrested by the O.W.C.A., he would serve 10 to 20 years in prison. * According to Dan, Doofenshmirtz has always called Perry "Perry the Platypus" and never just "Perry". However he has said only "Perry" a few times in the episode "The Bully Code", where he wrote "SAVE FOR PERRY" on his cast so that Perry would have a spot to sign it. He also called Perry by the name "Perry" without the "the Platypus" suffix in "Are You My Mummy?", twice in "Hide and Seek", once in "At the Car Wash" and once in "Hip Hip Parade". * He once sent a humiliating video all around the Tri-State Area. But afterwards he finds out that, because of the video, he cannot go even into his kitchen. * Apparently, he has a Visigoth called Alaric working for him. * He is no longer welcome in Albania. * He has music instincts and he is able to recognize every musical group of the show. * He has been seen to create effigies resembling Perry the Platypus such as Bobblehead Perry the Platypus and Pretendy the Practicepus. * He was born with an extra finger in his right foot so he moved it to his left one. (Interview with Dan and Swampy) * When asking his neighbor to let him into the "D.E.I" building when he left his keys in the other dimension, he mentions he has been her neighbor for 12 years, implying that he got the building 12 years ago, therefore also suggesting that he also divorced Charlene around then, when Vanessa was 4. * He has a habit of singing in his bathroom. * He has been doomed by a puppet twice. Once by Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)'s Puppet. The other time was likely by Planty The Potted Plant. * He mentioned that he was a boxing champion in middle school back in Gimmelshtump. * He seems to really like chicken soup. * He shares many similar personality traits with another Disney Channel villain, Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be compared to Dr. Eggman in a sense, as both are scientists and have their evil schemes thwarted by an animal character (Doofenshmirtz to Perry while Eggman to Sonic). He could be also compared to Dr. Evil, both are evil, have a fun voice and have a goth/grunge descendant. * His relationship with his archnemesis is vaguely similar to The Joker's relationship with Batman, as both claim that they cannot exist without their nemesis. * Also, this is the third villain-hero interaction known to be actually more positive than negative, and not bitter, as Wreck It Ralph/ Fix-It Felix Jr. only takes place during game hours, with both respecting mutually as well, and Dr. Calico/Bolt, since only takes place during filming hours. * In "Quietest Day Ever", it is revealed that Doofenshmirtz is 47 years old. Interestingly, that is almost the same age as his voice actor, Dan Povenmire. * He runs faster than a panda, but slower than a platypus. * Although he wants to take over the Tri-State Area, he thinks taking over the world is crazy. ** His girlfriend before ex-wife had convinced Heinz to aim for a smaller goal when he started out. * He has a pair of Peter the Panda Slippers. * He is good at making peach cobbler. * He is a double amputee with two titanium arms, which may explain his amazing hand-eye coordination. * According to Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is technically considered an ocelot, as he was raised by ocelots in later childhood. * Counting Disney Channel animated series, Disney animated features, and Disney-Pixar animated features, Heinz is one of the four characters voiced by its series/film director or lead producer. The others being Edna Mode and Ambrister Minion, both voiced by Brad Bird, and Sour Bill, which Rich Moore voiced. * Heinz is considered one of Disney's funniest villains, the others being Captain Hook, Prince John, Hades, Yzma & Turbo/King Candy. Out of them all, Heinz is the only one to come from a television series rather than a film. * He is similar to Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First. ** Both want to take over and rule their own native land with some sort of contraption that enables them to do so (Doof using various -inator devices to try to take over the Tri-State Area, while Cedric desires to snatch the Amulet of Avalor so that he can rule over all of Enchancia). ** However both fail to do so, and usually in silly ways. * He has the most songs of any Disney villain. * Heinz was an answer for a Jeopardy answer in the $800 "TV Time" category, which was in a Kid's Week episode on July 31, 2013. * He doesn't like rice pudding. * His name means ruler of the home. * When he is Professor Time on Milo Murphy's Law, that show seems to ignore that he was Vanessa's science teacher and an O.W.C.A. agent prior, as he lives with Milo after DEI is destroyed and appears to have no job at the moment with no explanation as to how he may have been fired from those other jobs. * Heinz is voiced by Dan Povenmire, who also voices Vinnie Dakota. * Doofenshmirtz is a pun on "Doof" and "Schmerz", the German words for "stupid" and "pain", respectively. * Perry and him are the only Phineas and Ferb characters to become permanent characters in Milo Murphy's Law. * He thinks he has a condition that he has named "Heinz's Law". * Heinz is the only character that appears in all seasons of both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. * Over the events of Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law he has been shown to have the ability to play the piano, the ukulele, the guitar, and the kazoo. * He is lactose intolerant. * He mispronounces Cavendish's name as "Claventree." * He is the second character to dab in the series (Baljeet Tjinder). * It wasn't mentioned that he was a former evil scientist until "Spy Little Sister!", this may be because the writers assumed that everyone was aware of his popular past in Phineas and Ferb. * He has purchased two costumes, his "Do-Gooder Doof" he wore in "Sick Day" and a red british suit in "Escape". * He is the last character to be introduced in Season 1. * Heinz has a stereotype similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, an animated series acquired by The Walt Disney Company when they bought 21st Century Fox on March 20, 2019. * As of now, he has the most past job affiliations of any character in Milo Murphy's Law. * Although it is true that he calls Brigette and Martin his "Mom" and "Dad", the Murphy's have not legally adopted him. Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters